Ruki's Problem
by chokocchi
Summary: "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya kan!" teriak Ruki. Anak lelaki berambut coklat itu tersenyum seraya berkata, "Kalau kau takut akan pandangan orang lain terhadapmu, mengapa tidak mencoba untuk menutup mata?"—"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Ryo."


Hari itu masih pagi, matahari memancarkan sinarnya yang hangat, burung-burung berterbangan kesana kemari dan daun-daun pepohonan saling bergesekan karena tertiup oleh angin yang berhembus lembut. Hari yang begitu damai dan tenang.

Seorang anak perempuan berambut oranye sedang terduduk di balkon rumahnya menikmati suasana pagi itu yang tenang, sampai akhirnya ia terusik karena seorang wanita berambut coklat menghampirinya dengan semangat dan memeluknya.

"Ruki, mama pulang!" serunya sembari memberikan pelukan hangat pada anak semata wayangnya.

Ruki hanya menghela nafas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari mamanya. "Tumben sekali mama pulang cepat? Biasanya tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari kan?"

Ya, Makino Rumiko, mama Ruki, adalah seorang model ternama. Wajahnya begitu cantik—dan terlihat masih sangat muda tentunya—membuatnya sering mendapat pekerjaan di berbagai tempat, ia jarang pulang ke rumah karena pekerjaannya yang selalu saja membuatnya berpindah-pindah kota untuk pemotretan.

"Ah, kau jahat sekali, apa kau tidak merindukan mama?" katanya mulai merajuk.

"Mama, hentikan itu."

Rumiko melepaskan pelukannya dari Ruki, "Kau ini dingin sekali," keluhnya.

Ruki hanya diam, mengabaikan perkataan ibunya. Ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan sifat ibunya yang seperti ini.

"Ah!" tiba-tiba saja Rumiko berteriak seolah-olah dirinya baru saja mengingat sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa tanggal 31 nanti kau tidak ada acara?"

"Tanggal 31? Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Bagus, nanti ikut mama ya ke studio."

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Salah satu model di tempat mama tiba-tiba saja berhenti, karena waktu pemotretannya sudah dekat, jadi pihak manajemen kesulitan untuk mencari model pengganti. Lalu—"

Perkataan Rumiko terhenti di situ saat Ruki memotong pembicaraanya, "Jangan katakan, kalau mama menyuruhku menggantikan model itu?"

Rumiko tersenyum senang, "Ah kau mengerti! Kosongkan waktumu tanggal 31 nanti, oke!" katanya riang seraya memberi ciuman di pipi Ruki dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Apa?!" teriak Ruki. Namun Rumiko sudah tak berada disana.

Hari yang begitu damai dan tenang menjadi hari yang buruk bagi Ruki.

* * *

**Ruki's Problem**

Disclaimer: Akiyoshi Hongo

Pairing: Makino Ruki x Akiyama Ryo

Enjoy Reading!

* * *

Siang itu Ryo berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah, ia baru saja mengantarkan berkas pekerjaan ayahnya yang tertinggal di rumah dan hendak kembali pulang.

'_Hm, mungkin aku akan mengunjungi Takato, sebentar._' Pikir Ryo. Ia baru saja akan membeli tiket kereta ketika dirinya melihat seorang perempuan yang sepertinya tidak asing baginya.

Ryo menghampiri perempuan itu, ia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu sambil membolak-balik halaman sebuah majalah yang di pegangnya. '_Ah, ternyata benar aku mengenalnya._'

Ryo menepuk pundak perempuan itu dari belakang, "Ruki,"

Ruki mendongak kaget saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya, "Ka-kau!"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Ryo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menunggu kereta." Jawab Ruki sedikit ketus.

'_Benar-benar khas Ruki,_' kata Ryo dalam hati. Ryo memandang perempuan yang ada di hadapannya, ada yang terlihat berbeda dari gadis ini. '_Tu-tunggu, dia memakai rok? Ah, dia memakai seifuku?!*_' Ryo terpaku melihat Ruki, ia terlihat sangat berbeda dan Ryo tidak pernah melihatnya berpenampilan seperti ini, terlebih lagi dengan rambutnya yang selalu ia kuncir, sekarang ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai begitu saja.

"Hei," panggil Ruki, membuat Ryo tersadar dari lamunannya. "...kau melamun?"

Dengan cepat Ryo menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu memakai seifuku."

Seketika Ruki menatap Ryo. '_Oh bagus, aku mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan, Ruki pasti akan memukulku sekarang._' Ryo sudah mempersiapkan diri jika Ruki benar-benar akan memukulnya, namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Ruki hanya mendengus dan menjawab, "Apa kau pikir aku akan memakai gakuran** saat aku pergi ke sekolah?"

"Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya." Kata Ryo menyeringai.

Ruki hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari Ryo. Dia terlihat sangat manis, membuat Ryo ingin menggodanya.

"Lalu, kau mau pulang?" tanya Ryo.

"Aku rasa tidak,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau ini ingin tahu sekali ya?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku pun tidak jadi masalah."

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Mau pergi denganku?"

Ruki kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ryo.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar.

Ryo hanya menyeringai, "Mungkin iya." Jawabnya.

"Ck, kau sungguh menyebalkan." Keluh Ruki sebal.

"Jadi, mau pergi tidak?" tanya Ryo lagi.

"Kau memaksa?"

"Jika dengan paksaan kau akan pergi denganku, mungkin aku akan memaksamu."

"Baiklah, kau menang." Ruki menghela nafas panjang, ia menutup majalahnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel miliknya. "Jadi, mau kemana kita?"

"Ke tempat Takato, aku bermaksud untuk mengunjunginya hari ini." Kata Ryo menyeringai.

Ruki berdiri mengambil ranselnya. "Ayo," katanya. Membuat Ryo tersenyum dan meraih tangannya dengan cepat.

"He-hei!"

* * *

"Hei, katamu mau ke tempat Takato?" tanya Ruki begitu mereka sampai di sebuah taman.

"Memang, kami janji mau bertemu disini, tadi aku sudah menghubunginya." Jawab Ryo.

Ruki menghela nafas, rasanya aneh ia sekarang berada disini dengan seseorang yang tak begitu ia sukai. '_apa yang sedang ku pikirkan..._' pikirnya.

"Ryooo!" tiba-tiba saja seorang anak lelaki ber-_googles_ berlari dari kejauhan menghampiri Ruki dan Ryo yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Anak lelaki itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, di ikuti dengan seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang berambut biru.

Ryo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menyambut mereka, "Yo, Takato! Ah, kau bersama Lee juga."

"Ya, ku bilang kau mengunjungiku, jadi aku memberitahu Lee. Hehe."

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," sahut Lee menghampiri Ryo, "Kau bersama..."

"Ruki!" seru Takato melihat Ruki yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari tempat duduknya.

Tampaknya Takato dan Lee agak terkejut melihat Ruki berada disana. Tidak, bukan karena sudah lama tidak melihat Ruki, tapi... ini tentang penampilannya. Mungkin semua orang akan terkejut dengan penampilan Ruki yang terlihat seperti seorang perempuan... asli? Feminim, itu lah yang terlihat bagi Takato dan Lee.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, Takato?" sahut Ruki, ketus.

"Ti-tidak," cepat-cepat Takato menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak biasanya kalian pergi berdua?" tanya Lee, mengingat bahwa kedua temannya itu tidak pernah bisa akur.

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu di stasiun kereta, jadi aku mengajaknya kesini." Jelas Ryo terkekeh.

Ruki menghela nafas, "Kau memaksaku, bukan mengajakku." Katanya menekankan nada pada kata 'memaksaku'.

Lee mengamati kedua temannya itu, ia tersenyum, '_Syukur lah kalau mereka berdua sudah bisa akur seperti itu_'.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong.. Ruki terlihat sangat manis ya hari ini." Ucap Lee polos, membuat Ruki dan Ryo mengalihkan pandangan padanya dengan cepat.

"Ah, benar, benar, Ruki terlihat sangat berbeda hari ini." Sahut Takato menyetujui perkataan Lee.

"A-apa-apaan kalian?" Ruki mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya mulai memerah sekarang.

"Ah, tapi memang benar, kau terlihat feminim dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku baru ingat, kau bersekolah di sekolah puteri kan? Apa kau selalu berpenampilan seperti ini ketika pergi ke sekolah?" tanya Takato lugu, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat Ruki dengan penampilannya yang feminim.

'_Eh? Jadi Ruki bersekolah di sekolah puteri? Aku baru mengetahuinya._' Pikir Ryo setengah terkejut.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihat Ruki berpenampilan seperti ini," komentar Lee, tersenyum.

Ryo memandang Ruki, wajahnya memerah antara kesal dan malu. Ruki sudah tampak ingin menangis saat itu. Ryo tahu mungkin Ruki tidak nyaman dengan pujian yang di berikan Takato dan Lee. Selama ini ia selalu berpenampilan tomboy, tak ada seorang pun yang mengatakannya manis. '_Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak memaksanya pergi denganku,_' sesalnya.

"Aku rasa kami harus segera pergi," kata Ryo tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kenapa?!" tanya Takato kaget, "Ini baru sebentar kan?"

Ryo mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia bisa pergi dari situ dengan segera, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku harus menemani kakakku berbelanja." Katanya kemudian.

"Begitu ya? Apa boleh buat, tapi lain kali mampir ke sini lagi ya?" ucap Takato, riang. Sementara Lee hanya terkekeh di belakang Takato.

"Hee, tentu saja! Ah, mungkin lain kali kalian lah yang harus berkunjung ke tempatku." Seringai Ryo, seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Ruki. "Ayo."

Ruki melihat Ryo dengan tatapan sebal, "Aku bisa berdiri sendiri." Katanya lalu berdiri.

"Baik lah, kami pergi ya." Pamit Ryo melambaikan tangannya pada Takato dan Lee.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya," sahut Lee.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan ya, Ryo, Ruki-chan!" tambah Takato.

Ruki menoleh ke arah Takato, "kalau kau memanggilku 'Ruki-chan' lagi, aku tidak akan segan untuk memukulmu!" serunya sambil mengayuhkan tangannya meniru gerakan memukul.

Takato dan Lee hanya tertawa melihatnya.

Dan sesaat setelah Ryo dan Ruki pergi. Takato tersadar, "Memangnya Ryo punya kakak?" tanyanya pada Lee.

Lee tertawa geli, "Itu bohong, dia anak tunggal, kau tahu."

Takato memasang wajah bingung. "Lalu mengapa ia bilang akan menemani kakaknya?" tanyanya lagi polos. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud Ryo.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak peka, Takato." Jawab Lee, masih dengan tertawaannya.

* * *

Akhirnya, Ruki dan Ryo meninggalkan Takato dan Lee dan pergi kembali menuju stasiun kereta. Saat itu benar-benar hening, baik Ryo maupun Ruki tak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

'_Bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya aku merasa malu karena pujian dari Takato dan Lee. Aku yakin mereka tidak bermaksud buruk dan hanya ingin bercanda, hanya saja... aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus menyikapi pujian dari mereka. Aku terlalu tomboy untuk menerima kata "manis"._' Ruki menghela nafas, pikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana bisa ia menjadi model pengganti kalau dirinya saja tidak sanggup mendengar orang lain berkomentar tentang dirinya. Nampaknya ia benar-benar memikirkannya dengan keras.

Ryo melirik Ruki yang berjalan di sampingnya, ia melihat Ruki tampak murung. Tidak biasanya Ruki nampak seperti itu. '_Sial, ini pasti salahku. Aku tidak menyangka akan melihatnya murung seperti ini, harusnya aku mengajaknya ke tempat lain dan tidak bertemu dengan Takato. Bagaimana ini..._' Sekarang Ryo mulai menyesal karena telah membuat Ruki menjadi seperti itu.

"Ng.. Ruki?" panggil Ryo ragu.

"Ng?" Ruki tidak menoleh pada Ryo, ia hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Maaf ya," ucap Ryo dengan nada penuh sesal.

Ruki melihat Ryo dan bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk sikap Takato dan Lee tadi, aku rasa mereka membuatmu tidak nyaman. Jadi..."

"Bicara apa kau? Aku tidak menyalahkanmu atas sikap mereka padaku kan? Lagi pula, mengapa kau harus minta maaf padaku atas sikap mereka? Memangnya kau siapa? Ayah mereka? Haha." Potong Ruki sebelum Ryo menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia tertawa kecil saat melontarkan perkataanya pada Ryo. Membuat Ryo menghela nafas, entah itu menghela nafsa lega atau apa.

"Kau ini.." keluhnya. "Setidaknya kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman kau bisa bilang padaku kan? Jangan hanya diam dan memasang wajah ingin menangis."

"A-apa?! Siapa yang ingin menangis hah?" bantah Ruki cepat, ia membuang pandangannya dari Ryo karena merasa malu bahwa Ryo menyadari sikapnya.

Ryo menepuk kepala Ruki pelan, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah." Katanya menyeringai.

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Ucap Ruki, mencoba berkata dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin.

"Ku antar kau pulang." Ryo menawarkan diri.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri kan." Tolak Ruki ketus.

"Jangan keras kepala, mana mungkin aku membiarkan gadis manis sepertimu pulang sendirian." Goda Ryo.

"Apa kau minta ku pukul?" tanya Ruki.

Ryo hanya terkekeh mendapat jawaban ketus dari Ruki. Sebenarnya ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menggodanya, hanya saja Ruki memang terlihat sangat manis hari ini. Hal itu membuat Ryo selalu ingin untuk menggodanya.

"Sepertinya kau harus mulai belajar bicara jujur,"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ryo tersenyum, "Kalau kau tidak suka di bilang manis, seharusnya kau katakan tidak suka."

"Tidak seperti itu..." ucap Ruki pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Ryo ingin tahu.

"Aku rasa, tanpa aku mengatakannya padamu pun kau sudah tahu, kan." Meski tidak bermaksud untuk mengakui Ryo, tapi sebenarnya Ruki tahu bahwa Ryo lah yang mengerti dirinya tanpa ia harus bicara. Entah mengapa anak lelaki berambut coklat itu mengerti banyak tentang dirinya.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau mengatakannya langsung padaku meski aku sudah tahu apa alasanmu." Lagi-lagi Ryo terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan." Umpat Ruki, sebal.

"Hari ini sudah tiga kali kau bilang aku menyebalkan. Jadi, apa masalahmu?" tanya Ryo lagi.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Kurasa ini adalah hal yang sedikit memalukan." Ruki mengalihkan pandangannya pada rerumputan di sepanjang jalan.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku." Seringai Ryo.

Ruki menghela nafas. "Kau janji tidak akan menertawakanku?"

"Aku janji." Sahut Ryo masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Seringaian khas miliknya.

Akhirnya siang itu Ruki menceritakan semuanya pada Ryo. Mungkin ini bukan masalah yang berat, hanya menggantikan seorang model untuk satu hari, apa susahnya? Tapi untuk seorang Ruki tentu saja ini masalah yang rumit. Sepanjang jalan ia bercerita pada Ryo dan terus saja menggerutu. Karena apa? Tentu saja karena ibunya memintanya menjadi model. Ya, walaupun hanya model pengganti, tapi tetap saja ia merasa kesal. Ibunya selalu saja bersikap seenaknya, tapi sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasan mengapa Ruki menggerutu di sepanjang jalan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku memakai dress," keluhnya kesal. Ruki adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy, ia tak akan habis pikir bagaimana ia harus menggunakan dress dan bersikap feminim di depan kamera. "Ah menyebalkan!"

"Apa itu yang membuatmu resah hari ini? Ahahaha, apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tidak tampak seperti Ruki yang ku kenal." Ryo tertawa geli setelah mendengar Ruki bercerita panjang lebar tentang masalahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan tertawa kan!" Ruki memukul Ryo pelan.

"Maaf, maaf, aku hanya tidak tahu kalau kau punya sisi seperti ini." Kata Ryo menghentikan tawanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ruki yang ku kenal tidak takut pada apa pun, seberapa berat tantangannya ia pasti bisa melewatinya. Bagiku hal seperti ini pasti tidak ada apa-apanya untuk seorang Ruki. Kalau kau takut akan pandangan orang lain terhadapmu, mengapa tidak mencoba untuk menutup mata? Kalau kau tidak percaya diri karena penampilanmu, mengapa tidak mencoba untuk menjadi lebih percaya diri? Tapi, kau yang seperti ini sudah cukup mempesona bagiku." Ryo tersenyum lembut, ia membelai rambut Ruki dengan jemarinya dan mengecupnya.

Hal tersebut sontak membuat Ruki kaget dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Bahkan lebih merah saat Takato dan Lee memujinya tadi. "Hen-hentikan itu." Kata Ruki terbata-bata.

"Anak bodoh, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan tersebut dengan mudah." Ryo tersenyum seraya mengelus kepala Ruki.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Ryo." Keluh Ruki membuang pandangannya dari anak lelaki itu.

* * *

**-TANGGAL 31-**

**-STUDIO PEMOTRETAN-**

"Yak bagus! Tetap menghadap kesana ya." Sang fotografer memberi aba-aba pada model yang akan di potretnya. "Bagus, bagus. Angkat wajahmu sedikit."

Model tersebut mengikuti instruksi sang fotografer.

Di sana terlihat Rumiko sedang duduk mengawasi, ia tersenyum melihat puterinya mengenakan dress terusan berwarna merah muda. Siapa sangka anaknya yang begitu tomboy bisa tampil dengan begitu mempesona di depan kamera?

"Oke, kalau begitu break, kita lanjutkan jam 4 nanti. Ah, untuk Ruki, terima kasih hari ini mau menggantikan model kami." Ucap sang fotografer.

Ruki tersenyum, "Tidak, sama-sama, aku juga senang bisa membantu." Katanya, kemudian menghampiri Rumiko yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan.

"Ruki kau manis sekaliiii~" Rumiko memeluk Ruki gemas.

"Hentikan itu, Ma. Lain kali aku tidak akan mau lagi menjadi model pengganti seperti ini." Keluh Ruki sebal.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau jadi model tetap, kau sangat manis~" Rumiko seolah tak mendengar perkataan anaknya, ia terus saja memeluk Ruki dengan riang. Membuat Ruki hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, mama masih ada urusan, jika kau mau pulang duluan ganti lah pakaianmu terlebih dahulu." Kata Rumiko melepaskan pelukannya pada Ruki.

"Ya," jawab Ruki, malas. Ia mengambil ranselnya dan mulai melangkah menuju ruang ganti.

* * *

**-SEMINGGU KEMUDIAN-**

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua siang, seperti biasa kediaman Ruki adalah kediaman yang damai. Rumiko masih berada di tempat kerjanya, dan sang nenek baru saja pergi ke Tokyo untuk melihat sebuah pertunjukkan teater. Hanya Ruki yang berada di rumah itu.

Merasa bosan, ia melangkah ke depan pintu utama, memakai sepatunya dan beranjak pergi. '_Tidak ada salahnya aku pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar siang ini kan?_' pikirnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tahu mau kemana ia berjalan. Sampai ia tiba di sebuah taman, ia duduk di sebuah ayunan dan mencoba mengayunkan ayunan tersebut.

Ruki memejamkan kedua matanya, angin yang berhembus membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Ruki ingat, dulu ketika ia masih kecil ia sangat suka pergi ke taman ini dan bermain ayunan dengan ayahnya. Ruki kecil adalah seorang gadis yang riang, gadis yang sangat enerjik. Ketika ayahnya tak lagi berada di sini ia menjadi gadis yang berbeda, ia lebih menutup diri terhadap dunia.

Seolah tidak mempedulikan semuanya, seolah menganggap semua tidak adil, tak satu pun yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Ya, tidak satu pun. Sampai ia bertemu dengan anak lelaki itu, Ryo, orang yang cukup menyebalkan baginya. Ryo selalu saja membuatnya kesal, ia selalu senang menggoda Ruki. Awalnya Ruki tidak menyukai Ryo karena ia pikir mereka sangat berbeda, Ryo seolah tidak pernah memiliki masalah, hidupnya tampak damai, langkahnya terlihat begitu bebas. Ruki selalu mencoba mengacuhkan anak lelaki itu, tapi anak lelaki itu selalu saja membuatnya berbalik dan melihatnya. Rasanya, Ruki seperti terperangkap dalam dunia milik Ryo.

"Ki.. Ruki.."

Samar-samar Ruki mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Di lihatnya Ryo tengah berdiri disana dengan wajah cemas.

"Ruki?" panggil Ryo.

"Oh, itu kau, Ryo? Kenapa kau suka muncul tiba-tiba sih? Mengagetkanku saja." Keluh Ruki dengan nada datar.

Ryo menghela nafas. "Hah? Kau ini sama sekali tidak tahu ya kalau orang khawatir."

"Khawatir?"

"Ah, lupakan itu." Ucap Ryo tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ruki, "Jadi.. bagaimana dengan pemotretannya?" tambahnya seraya melemparkan senyum terbaiknya pada Ruki.

"Apa-apaan senyumanmu itu?" kata Ruki mendengus sebal. Ia mengeluarkan sehelai foto dari saku celananya kemudian menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Ryo seolah ia memamerkannya, ia tersenyum dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya kan?"

Ryo menyambar foto itu dengan cepat, melihatnya dengan tatapan kagum. "Kau terlihat sangat... cantik." Ucap Ryo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ruki dan tersenyum manis.

Wajah Ruki memerah sekarang, ia tidak menyangka Ryo akan bereaksi seperti itu.

"Ah, kalau begitu, foto ini untukku ya!" seru Ryo tiba-tiba, membuat Ruki menjerit kaget.

"Eeeh?! Kau tidak bisa memilikinya!"

"Kenapa tidak? Anggap saja ini hadiah untukku karena kau sudah berhasil melakukan pekerjaanmu." Ryo terkekeh.

"Apa?! Jangan seenaknya saja." Ruki dengan keras kepala mencoba merebut foto miliknya, tapi terlambat, Ryo sudah memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam saku bajunya. Anak lelaki itu malah merangkul Ruki dengan cepat.

"Aku traktir kau ice cream, atas keberhasilanmu!" serunya, tertawa.

"Hanya ice cream? Kau benar-benar pelit!" keluh Ruki.

Ruki memandang Ryo sejenak. Memang benar, anak lelaki itu bisa mengerti dirinya tanpa harus ia bicara. Ia selalu saja datang di saat Ruki sedang terjatuh. Selalu saja mengulurkan tangannya tanpa Ruki memintanya.

"Hei," panggil Ruki, membuat Ryo menoleh padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Ryo.

"Terima kasih... atas segalanya." Ruki memandang Ryo sebentar lalu membuang pandangannya karena malu.

Ryo mengacak rambut Ruki, ia tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar manis."

"He-hentikan itu, bodoh!"

**-FIN-**

Catatan:

* seifuku: seragam sekolah untuk murid perempuan.

** gakuran: seragam sekolah untuk murid laki-laki.

* * *

**OMAKE**

Takato, Lee, Kazu dan Kenta baru saja pulang sekolah hari itu, ketika ia melewati sebuah toko buku yang di depan pintu kacanya terpampang poster bergambar Ruki sedang tersenyum manis sambil memeluk bertangkai-tangkai bunga matahari dengan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas dan dress merah mudanya menggambarkan tema 'Musim Panas'. Takato melihat poster tersebut dengan tak sengaja dan berteriak.

"RU-RUKI!"

Teriakan Takato lantas membuat ketiga temannya ikut menoleh pada apa yang Takato teriakkan.

"EEEEHH?!"

Dan sekarang mereka semua berteriak karena kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Ini Ruki?!" tanya Kazu dengan jeritan setengah histeris, seolah ia tak percaya bahwa yang di lihatnya itu adalah benar Ruki.

"Sejak kapan ia menjadi manis seperti ini?" tanya Kenta, membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ta-tapi Ruki.. Tidak mungkin ini Ruki kan?" Takato menunjuk poster tersebut dan tertawa canggung. Sementara Lee hanya memperhatikan poster tersebut tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa.

"A-ahahahahaha-" Mereka tertawa canggung.

Sedetik kemudian, _SIIIIING_-suasana menjadi hening.

"Ini benar-benar Ruki, kan?" tanya Lee polos, membuat ketiga temannya itu _speechless._

* * *

**Author Note:** Halo~ ketemu lagi sama Chokocchi (^_^)/ Ini fic kedua yang aku buat, masih tentang Ruki dan Ryo. Aku sangat menyukai pairing ini, jadi aku harap aku membuat ficnya dengan baik lol. Btw, di tunggu reviewnya ya :D

**~ Chokocchi**


End file.
